A splitter for splitting signals of a passband extending of to several GHz, having an input terminal and two output terminals, and including a symmetrizing transformer formed by two symmetrical windings, with an input branch connected to the input terminal of the splitter and two output branches of which each one is connected to an output terminal of the splitter.
A splitter corresponding to the opening paragraph above is known from German patent application DE-OS 24 57 522 hereby incorporated in whole by reference. It relates to a splitter, including a transformer, in branches of which a parallel resistor/capacitor assembly has been added for increasing the isolation for frequencies below 40 MHz, the transition frequency of the resistor/capacitor assembly thus being put at the bottom limit of the television passband, consequently, without any effect in this band over 45 MHz.